Aggressive Negotiations in a lift
by Andysaurus
Summary: Billy realises that with no Dignam and an untrustworthy Brown, his plan to bring in Sullivan is reckless and must be changed. There are many decisions and events which could have been different eg. the tail might not have reached the carriage, Billy might have checked for and caught the tail, Billy might have got the phone call earlier, Billy might have come in when Sullivan phoned
1. Chapter 1

Billy dragged Sullivan to the lift, but having to watch that idiot Brown and the thought of the long journey back to the Precinct HQ without Dignam's support, now worried Billy. Why get shot and killed or arrested by cops who would not believe Billy, and then have to rely on the letter to Dignam. Dignam had never cared whether Billy lived or died, and suppose Dignam refused to help Billy. Billy called Brown back, and throttled Sullivan to keep him quiet.

"Where the hell is Dignam"

"Brannigan said that Dignam was unavailable"

What the fuck thought Billy !

"Idiot, I said tell no one who the hell is Brannigan. Talk!"

"A colleague" Brown shouted back.

Billy got worried as cops tend to work in pairs or have backup, so ...

"Did you come alone - I'll shoot this fucker if I have to". Billy needed to prod the moron.

"Yes"

Billy was less certain as Brown had proved "unreliable". There might be a nasty surprise waiting downstairs or outside, and Brown was getting restless and babbling for Billy to release this fucking rat, so..

"Call the Precinct. Demand backup. You hear me" - that should also confuse Brown a bit.  
"Demand that Dignum comes. I'll only release Sullivan to Dignam or I shoot him" - that would pressure them.  
"Say that Costello's Lawyer gave me evidence proving that Sullivan is the mole".  
"And say I can prove that Sullivan shot Costello because Costello was going to sell him out if he was caught or if Sullivan failed to ID me".

Brown called the Precinct HQ and did as instructed. Billy then moved into the shelter of the lift.

"Now call your fuckin friend Brannigan and find out where he is".

Brown called Branngan and then said "He's downstairs". So Billy had been right.

"Tell him to say there. If he tampers with the lift then this shit bag dies". Billy didn't mean it, in fact Billy would just get off at another floor.  
"I want to know when Dignam arrives downstairs".

After an arduous half hour, Brown said that Dignam was downstairs.

"Tell them that I'm going down, and that this rat faced faggot dies unless Dignam meets me".


	2. Chapter 2

Dignam, who had not been well pleased by the call out and Billy's utter stupidity, was waiting in front of the lift with a ring of armed onlookers, still if there really was evidence ...

As the lift doors opened, a battered and bloody Sullivan appeared, acting as a shield for Billy.

"Dignam, tell them to stand down. I have evidence from Costello's lawyer. I'm bringing this creep in - he's responsible for Queenan's death. Costello was murdered because he threatened to turn this rat in if captured".

Dignam was quite sure of the first and happy to believe the second, but snarled "Oh yes, Mr I got thrown out of the Police Academy and into jail".

"Which you were involved with. You know I'm a Cop. Deny that and you're no better than this creep".

As Billy had intended, that accusation stung Dignam; He had known that Dignam would play up over Billy's real status.

"Why the fuck didn't you come to me, you fucking dope swilling punk".

"Sullivan was in the way. He found out who I was. I couldn't return to The Precinct without Him setting his dogs on me, like when they killed Queenen. I've been in hiding, no way to phone you, and you made no attempt to contact me."

Billy had hit Dignum were it hurt, the professionalism which fed his ego. Billy continued "And I need to be seen to be responsible for bringing him in; I want to make him suffer for what he did to me".

A deflated Dignam replied "Ok arse hole, we take this shit in together, and you should know that I wouldn't screw you". Fortunately, or unfortunately, Billy had never forgotten Dignams threat to erase Billy's identity.


	3. Chapter 3

Billy's police reception with the cuffed and bloody Sullivan was not well received, even when the duplicate CD that he had hidden in his jacket was played. There was profound shock throughout the Precinct, as Sullivan was totally trusted. The disbelief was so great that Billy got slung in the cells while Sullivan was left to excuse himself out of the mess. Billy was left with the definite impression that Sullivan's unfrocking was not going to win Billy any friends in some quarters. Talking to the guards also revealed that was also a pro Sullivan clique.

Ellerby had taken it badly when the CD was played. Ellerby would look like a fool trusting Sullivan, and once Billy was questioned about Queenan's death and how Sullivan had run Billy, there were real questions to be answered about how the Precinct HQ was run. Also, like Queenan, Ellerby was loyal to his men and so couldn't easily cope with the news. The papers would have a thanksgiving party at police expense, so Ellerby had gone into purder.

Then Dignum found that Billy's staff record had "evaporated" from the staff database. Some thought that this could create real problems both for Ellerby and Sullivan's prosecution.

The next day, Billy was brought up from the cells and released by Ellerby. Ellerby made it clear that he could not justify holding Billy, even though Sullivan was (only) suspended and not formally charged, yet. Dignam would massage Billy's police record and a police tail would be put on Billy, partly to protect Billy and partly to stop Billy going after Sullivan again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Billy found himself in his favourite city park again, nearly flat broke and pondering his options. Dignum had altered Billy's criminal record to show that Billy had worked for the police as an alleged undercover cop, but what about Billy's money? How could Billy pick up his life again? He would have to find a job, as a security guard maybe, but that would need Dignam as a reference. Unless of cause, Billy wanted to pickup some of Costello's shadier but less violent rackets. Billy shuddered. Then Billy's phone rang; it was Maddy. She sounded upset and worried. "Billy, I tried to call you yesterday. I need to see you now, at my office". Well at least Billy's probation and need to visit a shrink every week had been cancelled. However, Billy still had to wait until Maddy had no more patients to see. He found her upset, distraught even.

"What's up, your fiancé giving you trouble?". Ha, Billy would be so lucky.

"Yes, It's over. I've moved back to my apartment, but I can't renew the lease so I need to find somewhere else to stay".

Heaven. "Maybe I can help" said Billy cautiously, not wanting to make a mistake.

"Billy, **have you ever lied to me**?" Billy didn't know that after Maddy had learned of Sullivan's suspension when Police visited his apartment, she had read the contents of Billy's letter to Dignam. The letter explained Costello's death, Sulivan's corruption, and where the evidence was stored.

Billy eventually said, "No, I don't think so, but I could never tell you the whole truth about me, it was too dangerous both to Me and You, and I can't easily prove what I say now".

"**Tell Me**".

Billy told here everything, including the full reason why he needed drugs to sleep, and his present near broke status. Maddy fondled his buzz cut hair affectionately.

Billy, being a Gentleman said "Maddy, if you need a place to stay, my home has space and a spare bed, if nothing else. The locals know me and won't be a problem".

"Big enough for William Costegan III in six months ?", Maddy replied.

Billy was silent with shock. He just held on to Maddy for a long time while she continued to fondle his cropped hair.

Then Billy's phone rang. It was Dignum. Billy was wanted back at the Precinct HQ urgently, ASAP. Billy, with Maddy almost clinging to him, went to the Precinct HQ to see Dignum.


	5. Chapter 5

When Billy and Maddy arrived, Dignum was quite blunt "Sign these, punk". It was a police employment form, most of it already filled in by Dignum.

Not liking to be pushed, Billy procrastinated but Dignum for once was willing to explain in full. Sullivan was now in jail ... but only for now. With Maddy pointing out that Billy needed the job for both the money and a sense of purpose, Billy signed.

After the paperwork was completed, Maddy didn't want to go back to His house or Her apartment straight away. She told Billy that there was something she now had to do, down in the detention wing. In the detention wing, Maddy told Billy that she had to see someone, alone. If Billy were to see who she was meeting then Billy would get distressed and angry. She told the guards quite bluntly that they were not to tell Billy who she was seeing because it would be bad for Billy's state of mind; Billy would find out soon enough. Maddy then reminded Billy that He was soon to be a father. Left on his own, Billy was faced by amused glances from the guards. At least after the past two days going's on, they knew about Billy's undercover cop situation.

Billy fondled his new Police Badge, and, to get his mind off Maddy's house call, considered what Dignum had told him. Ellerby was supporting Sullivan to some degree, but only out off misplaced loyalty and shock. Ellerby was also worried about the press and politicians, some of whom were known to be less than wholesome. There were defiantly pro Sullivan cliques inside and outside the department. And Sullivan had hired the best crooked lawyer in town - Costello's lawyer, who even now was rubbishing the evidence and casting aspersions on Billy, hence the need to get Billy reinstated ASAP. As Queenan's files could not be unlocked until a replacement Captain was appointed, and getting the contract IT company to find Billy's deleted record from the backups might take weeks, Dignam was resorting to subterfuge to reinstate Billy. At least Billy was getting his back pay, the bonus would have to wait. Dignum had even mouthed _the unthinkable_ about Sullivan's possible fate, which showed how difficult the situation could become.

Finally Maddy returned looking very unhappy, and said "Lets go to your place. There are some things I don't want you to know, about him, yet".

Billy, with a feeling that he did know, replied "My place needs a good clean, and some redecorating"

"OK, I understand. It will give us something to do".


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Billy picked up Maddy from work and brought her home, along with some more of her stuff. Once home Billy said "Lets just get the movers in to get your stuff from Sullivan's flat". He cuddled Maddy. Billy hadn't had to arm twist the detention guards, a session with an enraged Sullivan regarding the baby's parentage had revealed all. Maddy was going to need a long time to forgive Sullivan, though she would visit him in prison. Maybe Billy would as well ...

However, prison might not be on the cards. Today, an enraged Dignum had revealed that _the unthinkable_ might well occur. Because of various high level machinations, Sullivan's spin, and Costello's lawyer being able to change a leopard's spots, the prosecution's case was being weakened. Also, Billy and others had found from Costelo's documents and recordings that Brannigan had also worked for Costello, and that many lesser, often unnamed, cops had taken bribes, either "innocently" for a beer, or corruptly for cash, so a Sullivan prosecution was lacking credibility since the SIU was looking like a right Aegean Stables. And some politicians clearly had skeletons in their cupboards, so would create trouble in order to secure Sullivan as an ally. At any trial, the press and corrupt ( or own agenda ) politicians would have a field day at police expense.

So Sullivan would most likely escape with a demotion back to Sergeant, if not Trooper. Billy had guessed that Sullivan's rapid rise was due to info from Costello, but it would take time to prove it, even where it could be proved that only Costello could be the source.

However, Billy had got some satisfaction from the news that Dignum had got Ellerby to agree that Sullivan must treat Billy as Acting Sergeant if Sullivan retained Sergeant's rank. Billy might have to endure Dignam's crap, but Billy would not have to put up with Sullivan's smirks and scheming.


End file.
